The goal of the Innovative Technology, Computational Biology, and Microarray Core is to continue to develop new technologies and data analysis mining tools in support of the projects of this SPORE and then deploy these enabling technologies against the needs of all of the SPORE projects and other Cores. This Core will help SPORE investigators to gather complete data sets on laboratory and clinical samples, interface these datasets with the SPORE Biostatistics & Informatics Core, and then assist SPORE investigators and the Biostatistics Core in the interpretation of these data using data mining techniques. The instrumentation-based technologies include microarrays and methods for expression, sequence variation, methylation and other epigenetic measurements, and proteomics diagnostics. Other facilities include educational modules/classes, identification/testing of new technologies/methods of potential value to all SPORE researchers, and the large complement of computational codes and databases made available on our servers. Software, available over the web or via downloadable modules for the analysis of expression data, genomics experimental design, text mining and DNA sequence analysis has been produced and is in daily use by SPORE researchers. The Specific Aims of Core D are: 1.) To develop applied computational biology resources - codes, databases and interpretations of data - to facilitate advances in translational lung cancer research and to provide computational support for SPORE investigators; 2.) To perform oligonucleotide based microarray mRNA expression profiling and ProteinChip SELDI-Mass spectrometry based protein expression profiling and proteomics analysis, planned and analyzed jointly with SPORE project investigators and the SPORE Biostatistics/Informatics Core. We will develop and refine these technologies along with other new innovative technologies, such as array based DNA methylation and CGH analysis, and array based re-sequencing technology for the analysis of cancer, normal tissues, pre-neoplastic lesions, and tumor-derived cell lines. We will collaborate with SPORE investigators on an intra and inter-SPORE basis to apply these technologies to lung cancer translational research; 3.) To construct an internet accessible, www-based SPORE Bioinformatics tool set and data warehouse of utility and available to facilitate intra and inter-SPORE collaborations and particularly to facilitate the interaction of the Biostatistics/Informatics Core and SPORE investigators with their databases. We will establish and maintain computer servers to support this effort; 4.) To develop and maintain a Lung Cancer SPORE web site to facilitate research, exchange of information and ideas among SPORE investigators for intra and inter-SPORE collaborations and with SPORE advisors.